Demons Classifications
The term Demons covers a myriad of concepts and origins. Among the beings often covered as "Demons" are fallen Gods and angels, extradimensional horrors, and devils. The Class of demons referenced below is based on their origins and not their power levels relative to each other or any other scale. Demons Classification The common classification divide the Demons in three orders: Class One demons seemingly being the fallen Elder Gods, Class Two Demons encompassing the Hell-Lords (and their minions), Class Three demons being extradimensional. Class One Demons Class One demons are the fallen Elder Gods. The N'Garai aren't Elder Gods but Elderspawn (from Chthon). * Also see the list of Elder Gods. * Also see the list of Class One Demons. Class Two Demons There is various genesis theories about the second class of Demons, the Class Two Demons, or Hell-Lords: * According to the most reliable sources (given the fact that demons are "notorious liars", the Class Two Demons are the product of the evil energy left behind when Demogorge drove the evil Elder Gods from Earth billions of years ago. That evil energy gave rise or birth to the Demons, who were shaped by the unconscious desires of human worshipers. It is believed that at least Mephisto, Satannish, Thog Satan (Marduk Kurios), Baphomet, (and many others,) including allegedly Murray, are of these origin. * Another origin allegedly make the Hell-Lords fallen Angels and Gods, cast down from Heaven such as Lucifer, Asmodeus, Beelzeboul, Olivier and allegedly Stoker. ** Those Fallen Angels and Gods are generally considered as class 2 demons. Demona Hellstrom, a half-demon, was stated to possess all the abilities of a Class 2 Demon, with the powers of Fire Manipulation and Teleportation. * Also see the list of Hell Lords. * Also see the list of Class Two Demons. Class Three Demons The "Demons of the third class are extradimensional in origin and often alien in form and motivation". Old Ones (archetypal Old Ones being Cthulu and Shuma-Gorath), also include Asteroth, Azotharoth, Black Gods of R'Lyeh, Erlik Khan, Ghaszaszh Nyrih, Gol-Goroth, Kathulos, Lloigoroth, N'Gabthoth, Niggurab, Slorioth, Shub-Niggurath (Black Goat gods), Thog the Ancient, Tsathoggua, Yog-Sokkot and Yog-Sothoth. Are seemingly included as well the Undying Ones (ruled by a succession of Nameless Ones), the Whirldemons, Belathauzer and his legions and Molub. Some demon members of the Lords of the Splinter Realms (An union of Hell-lord, death gods and lords of extradimensional) are "Generally presumed to be class 3": Brutus Klor, the Haemovore Kings of the Outer Dark, Hedron the Faceted, the High Seers of Nox, Malevolence, Molgotha, the Munai, Phemous, Siffror of the Lifeless, Skarabrous the Stalker and Villiven. Despite their extradimensional origin, the N'Garai aren't "true class 3 demons", as they are derived from the Elder God Chthon. * Also see the list of Class Three Demons. ** Also see the list of Presumed Class Three Demons. Uncertain classification Some extradimensional beings can't be classified with certainty. An example being the One Below All who is the dark counter part to The One Above All and seems to be a deity, demon, and force of nature all at once. Races of Demons ... * Also see the different Demon Races. Hybrids ... * Also see the list of Demon Hybrids. Other Types Non-Demons Superhumans are occasionally called demons as well, but this is an inaccurate pejorative used by bigots and the misunderstanding human masses. The demon-like mutants Neyaphem like Azazel were described as such as well. Such mutants are not actually any sort of demon, despite their appearance. Former Demons On some instances, humans and mutants have been turned into demons by spells, empowerment, resurrection by demons... But those things can be reversed. * Also see the list of Former Demons. References Category:Demons Category:Demons Classifications